


As Long As We're Going Down (Baby, You Should Stick Around)

by Synnerxx



Series: Habits (Stay High) [4]
Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Control Issues, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, No Lube, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Spit As Lube, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David hates himself and loves Dave and warns James. (Load Era, follows "Blame It On Me, Honey", "This Is Gonna Take Me Down", & "Making Me A Habit")</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As We're Going Down (Baby, You Should Stick Around)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> blame raven. again. it's what i do. :)

David watches silently from the couch as Dave comes inside the house, tossing his keys down on the small table beside the door. It’s been three days since Dave disappeared to God knows where. David’s not stupid though. He knows exactly who Dave was with during those three days. He smells like sweat and booze and sex when he drops down next to David, smirking at him. 

David shifts away from him on the couch a bit, not particularly wanting Dave to touch him right now, not when he smells like James.

Dave smirks more. “What’s the matter, Junior?” 

David doesn’t look at him. “Nothing.”

“Aw, well, you don’t look happy to see me.” Dave purrs, leaning closer to David.

David frowns a little. “I am. You’ve been gone for a few days.”

Dave snorts. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. I was only gone for three days.”

David doesn’t say anything, picking at a hole in his jeans instead.

Dave sneers at him. “So now you’re gonna be a bitch. Why?”

“I’m not trying to be.” David says softly, hunching his shoulders a little, eyes still fixed on his jeans. 

Dave studies him for a moment and then smirks again. “Are you jealous, Junior?”

“No.” David sinks a little further into the couch.

“You’re lying.” Dave grins at him, pleased at having found a sore spot to poke at like a bruise.

“I have no reason to be jealous. You’re not mine.” David mumbles, tugging at a loose string around the hole.

“You’re right. I’m not yours. But you can be jealous, if you want. Because you know I’ve gotten Jamie back.” Dave leans against David again, resting his head against his shoulder, a show of empty affection. 

David resists the urge to move away from Dave again, knowing that will only provoke his temper and he really doesn’t feel like being on the receiving end of it today. “It doesn’t matter how I feel anyway. You’re happy.”

Dave drapes himself against David’s side. “I am. I always get what I want in the end.”

“Yes, you do.” David says, wincing as he catches the scent of sex that still clings to Dave’s skin and hair.

“But you’d do well to remember that you’re mine, Junior. James or no James, that doesn’t change.” Dave tips his head back and looks up at David, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“But what if I don’t want to be yours anymore?” The words are out of David’s mouth before he can stop them.

“Excuse me?” Dave tilts his head, eyes darkening.

“You’ve got James, what do you need me for? You don’t love me. We’re not even in a relationship. You said it yourself. All the time. You don’t let me forget it. So why should I still want to continue...whatever this is between us?” David doesn’t know where this burst of courage came from, but he’s praying that it’s not about to get him clocked in the face.

Dave growls softly in his chest. “You’re treading on very thin ice right now, Junior.”

David hesitates before pushing ahead. “I’m just saying. How is it fair to me to let you keep me under your thumb when you’ve got James and I know you don’t love me, don’t even care about me the way you do him. You know how I feel about you. Why do you have to use it against me all the time?”

“You’re getting brave, aren’t you. But you’re still on thin ice and it’s cracking very rapidly.” Dave warns him.

“You twist people up, you know that? You get under their skin and inside their heads and you just twist them up until they don’t know which way is up. And it’s not fair. It’s cruel of you to use how I feel about you to get what you want out of me. It’s cruel of you to string me along when I know you can never love me back. I should never have told you. I should have known that you’d only throw it in my face.” David continues, talking faster now.

Dave watches him with dark eyes, sitting up and turning to face him. “Keep going. You’ve obviously got a lot to say to me.”

“Just let me go, please. You don’t love me. You don’t care about how I feel. You don’t care about what I want or what I need, so why keep me? What do you gain from it? Control? You’ve got James. Just let me go. Please. Please let me go. I can’t deal with this anymore.” David begs, tears stinging his eyes. 

Dave narrows his eyes and leans into David, lowering his voice to a purr. “But David, you wouldn’t know what to do without me. You need me. You couldn’t survive without me and you know that just as well as I do. You can’t make it out in the world without me. You won’t leave and I’m not letting you go. You belong to me and you always will, won’t you?”

David grits his teeth, trying to hold onto the soft sobs building up in his throat, wanting to deny Dave’s words, but knowing he can’t because that’s the sad truth. As much as he doesn’t want to love Dave, as much as he wants to walk away from him, he knows he can’t. Not on his own. He’s too weak and he loves Dave too much and that will be his downfall.

“Yeah, you will.” Dave smirks and then tangles the fingers of one hand into David’s hair, yanking him into a rough kiss, biting his lips hard enough that blood trickles into David’s mouth. David doesn’t resist, doesn’t protest, hating himself for not having the strength to push Dave away, for wanting this, wanting Dave too much to say no. He hates himself as he kisses back, taking what he can get, whatever crumbs Dave will throw to him.

Dave breaks the kiss with a sharp nip to David’s bottom lip and strips him of his shirt, taking off his own as well. He shoves David back onto the couch and crawls over him, lips and teeth following the line of his neck with sharp nips and bites here and there down over his collarbones too. David lays underneath him, eyes closed, and hates himself as his cock hardens in his jeans, pulsing against his zipper as Dave grinds their hips harshly together. 

Dave bites his way down David’s torso, leaving red marks that will turn into bruises later in his wake. He wrenches David’s jeans off of him, taking his underwear too, and leans back up, wriggling out of his own after he kicks off his shoes. He shoves David over on the couch, jerking his hips up and back, leaving him face down in the couch cushion. 

David’s face burns brightly and he buries it in the cushion, hands gripping the fabric tightly and hates himself even more for letting Dave do this to him, for letting Dave own him like this, but, no matter how much he wants to, he can never free himself of Dave. He knows this and Dave knows this and he can only lay there and take what Dave gives him and hate himself for it.

Dave sucks three fingers into his mouth and coats them with saliva before pushing all three into David’s body, getting a loud yelp of pain for his efforts. He curls his fingers and strokes them across David’s sweet spot, splaying his fingers wide to stretch him out a bit for his cock. He thrusts them into him for a moment before getting impatient and pulling them back out, spitting into his hand and then on David’s hole, slicking his cock up as best he can before squeezing David’s hips and guiding himself into him with one smooth roll of his hips.

David muffles his strangled scream into the couch, the burn of being stretched around Dave’s cock almost more than he can stand and Dave doesn’t even give him a chance to adjust before he’s fucking in and out of him with a hard, fast pace. He listens as Dave grunts and growls above him and hates himself for the way his cock throbs as the pain fades into pleasure, twisting along his nerves deliciously. He presses his face harder into the couch as Dave slams into him over and over again, taking what he wants as usual. 

David wants to curl his fingers around his cock and stroke himself, but he can’t make himself move and a part of him doesn’t want this to end, wants to keep Dave with him as long as he possibly can. He hates himself for it and wants to hate Dave for it, but he can’t, no matter what. He just can’t hate Dave and it makes him hate himself even more for that. 

Dave growls and fucks into David harder, feeling his orgasm building up steadily in the pit of his stomach, heat rolling through him like lava. He thrusts into David harder, slamming against his sweet spot every time he thrusts into him and he can feel the rhythmic squeezes around his cock that means David is about to come and he smirks, pushing harder into him.

David muffles his scream as his orgasm overtakes him, dragging him down in a wash of bright heat, making him tense and shake beneath Dave as his cock pulses and throbs, coming all over the cushion underneath him. Dave fucks into him twice more before he buries himself inside of him, coming hard, growling loudly as he does. He lets go of David, moving back away from him, letting him slide to the couch in a heap. He pulls his jeans back on after he cleans himself up with some tissues from the side table. He drops back down onto the couch beside David.

David buries his face in the couch and hates himself for letting Dave always use him. For always giving in to whatever Dave wants from him. He slowly shifts, wincing as the ache settles into him and cleans himself up, wincing at the mess on the couch as he gets dressed again. He shoves his feet into his boots, not bothering to tie them, and makes sure he has his wallet in his back pocket.

Dave raises an eyebrow. “Where are you going?”

David shakes his head and walks to the front door, slipping out of it and shutting it before he notices James getting out of his car and heading up to the house. He watches James for a moment, noting the hickies on his neck. 

James slows as he spots David. “Uhm. Hey, David.”

David looks at him for a long, silent moment. “You should leave. While you still can, you know?”

“What?” James frowns in confusion.

“You should get away from him. Before he gets under your skin and in your head and infects you.” David says.

“David, are you okay?” James asks, arching an eyebrow.

“No, but it’s my own fault. I let him have too much power and he’ll never let go of me. He won’t let go of you either if you don’t get out while you still have a chance. He’ll twist you up and you’ll never be the same. Never be able to do without him.” David explains, feeling numb.

“I don’t understand.” James says slowly.

“No matter what he says, he doesn’t love you. Dave Mustaine doesn’t love anyone except Dave Mustaine. But I think it’s already too late for you, just like it is for me.” David shakes his head and moves past James, walking down the driveway and setting off in a random direction, not even sure where he’s going.

James turns and watches him leave, blinking after him, feeling really confused before he shrugs and goes into the house, eyebrow arching again as he takes in Dave sprawled on the couch, jeans undone and shirtless, the smell of sex heavy in the air.

Dave offers him a smirk. “Hey, Jamie.”

“Hey. Is David okay? I just had a really weird conversation with him before he left.” James asks.

Dave waves a hand in the air carelessly. “Don’t worry about David. I’ll deal with him.”

James eyes Dave for a moment, wondering about David’s warning, before deciding that he can handle Dave Mustaine better than David can, and comes over to Dave, curling his fingers in his hair and tipping his head back as he leans down to kiss him.


End file.
